


To The Beach!

by BloomingViolets



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ft. Legault just chilling and Hyperion is a big lovely boy who deserves lots of pats, Heath and Priscilla adventure time Ft. Double Date Raven and Lucius!, Minor Raven/Lucius (Fire Emblem), Priscilla and Heath get the summer vacation they finally deserve, Summer Vacation, They're already dating and they are so in love it's great, This is so soft and delightful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingViolets/pseuds/BloomingViolets
Summary: [Modern AU]Heath and Priscilla finally get to take a wonderful summer vacation at the beach ft. a double date with Raven and Lucius!Or in other words, Heath didn't think a single day of summer vacation would make him fall harder for the love of his life, but it did.
Relationships: Heath/Priscilla (Fire Emblem), Lucius/Raven (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 6





	To The Beach!

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so so much, and I hope I did them justice! There's so few Heath/Priscilla shippers, so I've linked my carrd at the end of this. I'm always happy to talk to new people!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this just as much as I did. It took quite a lot of time to write this, and it's definitely one of my lengthier posts!

“Priscilla, you’re certainly in a good mood,” Heath comments teasingly, and Priscilla doesn’t even pout or puff her cheeks at him this time. Instead, she excitedly intertwines her fingers with his and swings their arms a little, tugging them forward. 

“I’m excited, because it’s going to be just us!” Priscilla giggles, and Heath smiles at her. He’d ruffle her hair right now if he could. 

“It can technically be just us, if we go out far enough,” Heath jokes, referencing that their friends came along too. Priscilla giggles at that, but continues to tug at his arm at an unrelenting pace. They were finally at the beach after what Priscilla described as an ‘eternity’.

“Slow down, Priscilla. You can’t even swim that well.” 

“But we aren’t going that far out, and I have you. It’ll be okay!” 

“Oh Priscilla...” Heath sighs in the loving sort of way. He keeps up with her, occasionally stopping with her so she could admire all of the seashells by her feet, or the half broken sand castles built by children only hours ago. 

“Heath, you have pockets, don’t you?” 

“I sure do.” 

“Could you carry some of the seashells for me, then?” 

“Always, Princess. But we’ll have to get back and put them away if we go far enough into the sea,” Heath reminds her, but she’s already let go of his hand and excitedly picking up the half broken sea shells to the pretty iridescent ones barely weathered by nature. She had childish excitement, and he can’t help but look at her in adoration. He knew she hadn’t been to the sea since she was a child. 

He trails behind her slowly, occasionally sneaking glances at her appearance. He couldn’t help it! It’s difficult not to admire Priscilla, not when she’s the cutest with her bikini covered by a matching, translucent sundress. She’s wearing flip flops that have a little flower on them, so she won’t burn her feet in the hot, whiteish sand. She’s mindful of her hat too, occasionally reaching up to fix it, so it wouldn’t fall off her head. He’s wishing she’d put back on her sunglasses too—she’s too cute with pink, heart shaped sunglasses. 

“Heath, have you found anything pretty yet?” 

“You’re right in front of me, so there’s no finding to be done,” he compliments with a wink, seeing her face turn pink. He gave himself an internal pat on the back for that one. 

“H-Heath! You know that’s not what I meant!” 

“Haha. If it’s not, then I haven’t. I think you’ve picked up everything you’ve seen, Priscilla,” he says, pointing at her left hand. It’s crammed full of shells to the point she’s nearly dropping them. “Maybe we should take them back before we get in the water.”

That gets him a pout.

“I think it’ll be okay if you keep them in your pockets, right? It’s not like I can go that far out...” Priscilla says with a small sigh. Heath might’ve said she wasn’t the greatest swimmer, but in reality, she could hardly wade in water once it was past her shoulders. He didn’t want her going so far out where the waves could pull her out into sea.

“It’ll be fine, but what if you want more stuff?” 

“I guess...” Priscilla sighs a little impatiently. He couldn’t blame her. She was the patient sort, but she was ecstatic the moment he announced they were heading to the beach. So ecstatic, she hadn’t slept until 3 AM only because he forcefully pulled her into bed with him and trapped her with his arms and legs. 

“We’ll stay in the water for as long as you want. I know how much you were looking forward to this,” Heath reassures, and that gets her to smile. They make the trek back to their part of the beach under the large umbrella shielding them from the sun. 

Heath gently deposits the shells in a small make-shift container while Priscilla swipes a can of cold soda from the drink storage. She cracks it open with a small fizzing sound, takes a sip from it, and hands it to Heath. He takes it from her, but not without giving her a quick peck on the cheek too. She still turns pink at it, looking down. He teases her with another kiss to her hair.

“Not in front of so many people..!” 

“No one’s looking. I think we’re fine,” he laughs, and that seemingly gives her enough confidence to sneak him a quick kiss on the cheek. Even he still turns pink at that, so he looks away and takes a hefty swig of the soda, face scrunching from the fizziness in his throat. 

“Ready to go back?” 

“Absolutely, Princess,” he says fondly, using one of his many nicknames for her. He usually wasn’t the sort for these sorts of things, but Priscilla enjoyed it.

He lets her drag him all the way back. He manages to put on his sunglasses while she drags him to the sea. At the very least, he wouldn’t be blinded by the overly bright, hot sun. 

“We’re here!” she declares with a childish giggle. She lets go of Heath’s hand out excitement, but he grips her hand before she can fully let go. He keeps up with her pace, sighing in relief when his feet touch the cold ocean water. She just yelps in surprise initially before walking out further, squeaking when she stepped on something in the wet sand. 

“Are you liking it, Priscilla?” 

“I love it! This couldn’t be better,” she answers merrily, dipping her hands into the water like it was something revolutionary to do. Heath follows closely, and he can’t help but softly chuckle under his breath. Priscilla was adorable and absolutely beautiful like this, and it was sending his heart to both his stomach and throat. 

“Are you enjoying it too, Heath?”

“Of course I am,” he replies with an equal amount of enthusiasm, feeling his smile turn into an idiotic grin when Priscilla flashes him a beautiful smile in return. 

She returns to playing in the water, squeaking again when the breeze sprayed droplets of the salty seawater onto her chest and arms without warning. She marvels over how the waves lapped at her thighs too, giggling when a piece of seaweed tickled her. She pulls down her sunglasses as well, for what Heath presumes would protect her eyes from both the sun and water. 

Heath will never tire of seeing Priscilla smile or hearing her laugh. Her face lights up every time she does, and he’s proud of himself every time he knows he’s the reason for it. It’s like he could fall in love with her all over again—fall in love with her sweetness, her optimism, her everything. 

He’s considered marrying her for over a few months now. He’s even bought her a simple engagement ring to replace the promise ring that once hugged her ring finger (she took it off before going to the beach), but when he looks at her now, he’s not sure if he’s ready for it. It’s, well, him. He’s just himself—he doesn’t consider himself particularly extraordinary, and while he wasn’t riddled with self esteem problems, it was a little difficult to feel like he could give enough for a woman as amazing as Priscilla. She deserved the world. 

Heath idly splashes the water a little to avoid looking strange, but Priscilla catches him anyway. She was sharp. 

“Is something wrong, Heath?” 

“Not at all, Priscilla. It just makes me happy lookin’ at you like this, ‘s all,” he says embarrassedly, but she giggles with pink on her cheeks again. He’s not the sort for sappiness, but she’s already wormed into his heart. He was willing to be sappy and honest if it meant seeing her smile. 

“You’re so sweet, Heath~” she says in a saccharine way, looking at him in a way that makes his heart stop in his chest for a split second. It’s an affectionate gaze that makes him want to smother her with kisses, but he can’t in public. 

They soon leave the water when Priscilla complains of exhaustion. Heath happily leads her back to their umbrella for her to rest under. He offers his lap to her, and she graciously accepts, snuggling against him after drinking another ice cold soft drink. 

“I really love you,” Priscilla softly murmurs with a tired smile, and Heath takes hold of her hand and kisses her fingers in response. 

“I love you too,” he says softly back, and she grins with a small yawn. 

“Mm, when are we going back to the hotel?”

“Pretty soon. Did you need to rest before dinner?” 

“Yes...sorry, Heath.” 

“Don’t apologize. I need rest too, so don’t worry about it,” Heath reassures. Priscilla still had anxiety about “getting in his way” even now, but he would always reassure her as needed. He never minded. 

He gently strokes her hair until she falls asleep on his lap, curling up like a kitten. He’d probably carry her back to the car once everyone got ready to leave. After all, she wasn’t the only one in need of a nap.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“How do I look, Heath?” Priscilla asks, giving him a small twirl. She’s so gorgeous that Heath’s jaw drops a little. 

She’s wearing a beautiful sun dress that’s covered in patterns of tropical themed flowers. The straps expose her shoulders, collar bone, and neck adorned with a small silver necklace. The heart sunglasses from earlier are now tucked into her dress and hanging off of it, matching her little heart earrings. She topped the look with her flowery flip flops and side strap purse.

As much as Heath loved the look, he’s tempted to give her his thin jacket to cover her shoulders. She was beautiful, but he couldn’t stand the idea of other men drooling over her and disrespecting her when she told them to stop. Priscilla banned Heath from decking disgusting men in the jaw in front of other people too, because she deemed it ‘ill-mannered’.

“You look beautiful,” he finally manages out with a love struck sigh. Heath wasn’t wearing anything special aside a basic tropical themed button up, khaki shorts, flip flops, and sun glasses, but Priscilla seems more than satisfied with his appearance. “And how do I look?” 

He’s only joking when he asks, but he gets a light peck on the lips in response. She looks at him in the eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him close for another playful kiss. 

“Very handsome, Heath.” 

He’s not even being fancy, but it still makes him feel fuzzy to hear it. He nuzzles her back, ready to give her another kiss until he hears a knock at the door. 

“Ready yet, you two?” A familiar voice asks. It’s Lucius, and Heath can hear him laugh a little.

“Y-Yeah, sorry. We’re on our way, Lucius.” 

“Don’t rush too much, but Raven wants to get going,” Lucius informs, and Heath sighs a little. But of course Raven was already raring to go. 

“Nah, we’re ready.”

“Raven’ll get the car ready then. See you two in a few minutes!” 

“See you...” Heath trails off with a half disappointed sigh that’s quickly relieved with a kiss on the edge of his lips. 

“Shall we?” Priscilla prompts, unlocking their door. He gently takes hold of her hand with a nod. 

“Let’s.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dinner with a reservation was a blessing, as it was painfully crowded by the time they arrived. It was certainly worth it though; it was delicious. Lucius and Priscilla stuck to a lighter meal, while Heath was mindful not to eat too heavily like Raven. That proved to be a good idea as they went back to the hotel.

It’s how Heath ended up holding Priscilla in his arms, slightly awkwardly slow dancing with her while she gently led him. He was far more mindful not to step on her feet now, especially with her flip flops. 

“You’ve improved a lot,” Priscilla compliments, swaying to the slow music. It’s so cheesy, and Heath feels so weird doing it even now, considering he’s got two left feet. 

“Thanks, Priscilla.” 

“Have you been practicing or something?” 

“Not really, actually. I just remember what you’ve taught me,” Heath admits, but Priscilla seems pleased with his answer. 

“Either way, it’s nice that you don’t step on my feet anymore.” 

“I don’t want to remember that right now,” Heath jokes right back with her. And that’s what he loved about her too—how she learned to make more jokes around him and lighten up. She seemed so much happier ever since. 

They stop dancing when the song ends and they take a seat together on the couch, leaving a comfortable silence that’s broken by a giggle when Heath accidentally tickles Priscilla with his hair as he lightly kissed her lips. 

“Heath, I think I want to go look at the stars for a little.” 

“Then we can do that,” Heath says, not needing to hear another word from her to know she’ll want to have something warm to drink once they go to the balcony. It’s a habit of theirs now—for Priscilla to stargaze with Heath while having a hot drink. It was a hobby she picked up from him and his dog, Hyperion. “Is the green tea fine with you?” 

“It’s what I was thinking of, so yes!” 

“Gotcha. You can go on ahead without me.” 

“No, I think I can wait,” Priscilla replies, pulling out her phone. That could certainly keep her entertained for long enough, he thinks. 

“Oh, Heath...” 

“Yeah?” 

“Poor Hyperion misses us. Legault sent so many pictures...I miss both of them.”

“Damn...” Heath sighs. He missed both Legault and Hyperion as well. Legault was a close and dear one to both Heath and Priscilla. Hyperion—there needn’t be much of an explanation. It was his adorable, oversized dog; of course he’d miss Hyperion. “Lemme see some.” 

“Okay.” 

Priscilla turns her phone to him. It’s a little distracting to see her little phone charms sparkle and clink against each other, but it doesn’t detract from the picture of Legault smiling and ruffling Hyperion’s long, fluffy fur. Hyperion’s tongue was out with a happy pant and smile. 

“Can ya see if Legault’s willing to take a call?” 

“Isn’t it 2 AM for him?” 

“Maybe, but he’s awake. We can try,” Heath says. He looks down at his phone—it’s only midnight for him and Priscilla. They really did travel quite far out just for the beach. 

Priscilla hums, and Heath purposefully turns the water boiler down a notch just to hear her pretty voice. His efforts are wasted though when she rings Legault. A few moments pass, and Heath is wondering if they should give up, but then a familiar, low crackle of a voice comes up alongside a familiar, pixelated face.

“You two lovebirds really like calling me late at night,” Legault teases, laughing. “How’s your trip?” 

“Sorry, Legault. It’s been perfect!” Priscilla answers. Legault nods with a smile, covering his mouth to yawn. 

“It’s good, Legault. How have you been?” 

“Fine, good...the usual. Just tired as hell, cause Hyperion misses you two so damn much,” Legault responds, and comically, on command, barking could be heard in the background. 

“Hey boy, easy now! You’ll get to see Heath and Priscilla soon ‘nough!” Legault says, but Hyperion clearly ignores it, happily hopping onto poor Legault and panting at the screen. 

“Hyperion!” Priscilla cries out with delight, cooing and baby talking Hyperion. “Mommy misses you so much! How’s my little angel?” 

Heath hurriedly pours out the now boiling tea into small mugs, mixing in any necessary ingredients to improve its taste, so he could join Priscilla sooner. He couldn’t get enough of her baby talk for Hyperion. 

Hyperion happily barks and attempts to paw at the screen, earning a light scolding from Legault. 

“Heya boy, I’m back! Are you being good for Legault?” 

Hyperion barks even louder, prompting Legault to shush him. Hyperion only barks again, licking Legault‘s face. 

“Don’t be a bad boy, or I’m not givin’ ya treats,” Legault jokingly warns, but it seems to upset Hyperion. As if to apologize, Hyperion licks Legault’s face, prompting laughter from all three. “Hey, hey! I was jokin’! You’ll still get your treats, you mutt.” 

“Don’t be mean to Hyperion! He’s just a big baby!” 

“Nah, he’s definitely a mutt. A complete brat,” Heath jokes, and Priscilla makes a distressed expression. 

“Sure is. You’re a real needy kiddo, Hyperion. You’re damn lucky we love you this much,” Legault says it like Hyperion would even understand. He’s just back to his panting, happy self with his tongue hanging out. 

“No, don’t be mean to our baby!” Priscilla cries out, beyond distressed. “It’s okay, Hyperion! You misbehave a little, but Mommy still loves you!” 

Hyperion tries to lick the screen yet again, delighted to hear Priscilla’s baby talk.

“Stop it, ya brat. They’re gonna be home in a few days,” Legault reminds Hyperion, ruffling his fur. Finally, he calms down, nuzzling Legault’s hand. “Good boy.”

“Maybe we should let them get to bed, Priscilla.” 

“Perhaps. Are you feeling exhausted, Legault?” 

“Yeah. Was gonna ask if you two would let me sleep by now,” Legault says with a laugh. Hyperion just cocks his head at their conversation. 

“You can go now. Thanks for everything Legault, seriously,” Heath says, profusely thanking Legault. Legault just tiredly shrugs with a small smile. 

“Yeah, thank you, Legault!” Priscilla adds on. 

“Any time. G’nite you two. Hyperion, c’mere boy. Say g’nite too.” 

Hyperion just pants at the screen, mouth opening like he was yawning.

“Aww, goodnight sweet-pea. Mommy and Daddy love you very much!” Priscilla looks heartbroken telling Hyperion good night, and it makes Heath’s chest tighten in adoration. 

“Night, Hyperion. Be good for Uncle Legault, okay?” Heath adds on, but Hyperion seems completely distracted now, strolling away from Legault to chase whatever was off screen. 

“Damn hyper-active boy...” Legault off-handedly comments before ending the video call. Priscilla just giggles in delight. 

Their tea had gone cold by now, but Heath gives it to her anyway, kissing her hair while he did it. Priscilla sips it, still content. 

“How’s it?” 

“Perfect.” 

“I’m glad you like it. Still want to look at the stars?” 

“Actually...maybe not now,” Priscilla says with a yawn, rubbing at her eyes. Heath smiles, though looking at her yawn makes his body feel suddenly heavy too. He takes a seat next to her and kisses her forehead. 

“Yeah, I’m beat...” he quietly murmurs, closing his eyes when he feels her lips on his cheek. She was extra affectionate today—or so it feels like, but this is a normal amount. 

Everything is so quiet and peaceful, Heath swears he could fall asleep then and there against Priscilla. His sleepiness seems to erase whatever good judgment he had left too. 

“Priscilla...do you still want to get married to me?” Dear fuck. Why would he even ask that so suddenly? 

“Always. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else besides you...is something wrong?” 

“Not at all. I was just thinking about it a lot today.” 

“Uh huh...” Priscilla leans in, and their foreheads momentarily touch before she pulls away to drink more of her tea. “I really meant every word I said. You’re the one for me.” 

“...You too,” he murmurs, flustered all of the sudden. She giggles and kisses his cheek yet again, and he blanks. He closes his eyes for what felt like seconds, opening his eyes when he felt soft breathing against his shoulder. 

“Damn, you really did need the sleep,” he sighs softly, setting his tea aside to scoop Priscilla into his arms and take her to their shared bed. She’s already dressed in a sleeping gown, but he knew she’d want to go through her nighttime routine anyway. He’d spare her half an hour of sleep before waking her up (which would be difficult considering how gentle and pretty her sleeping face was). 

Looking at her deep asleep in their bed gives Heath yet another reason why he’d want to marry her. Heath would get to wake up with her tucked in his arms every morning, and Hyperion could have a “mom” that would love him plenty just like Heath. He’d always have his light that would guide him out of the darkness, but she’d be the same person that made him lose his shit over silly comments. Plus, he’d get to taste her cooking way more often, and have someone to smother and get smothered with kisses.

There’s at least one million reasons to marry Priscilla, and he can’t pick a single one that’s his favorite. All he knows is, next time, he needed to get his guts together and propose to her on another trip.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 carrd is https://theendofsummer.carrd.co/ ! See you there!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please let me know! It always makes my day knowing other people enjoyed ^^


End file.
